¿Quien te ama como yo?
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Songfic. Korra esta a punto de casarse con el ojidorado pero cierto maestro fuego se niega a aceptarlo, ¿lograra impedirlo?


¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandub, aunque no lo soy en fanfiction, aquí ya llevo unos par de añitos en otros fandub, como el de anime, pero he leído muchas de las historias de Avatar la Leyenda de Aang y sus historias de Avatar La leyenda de Korra y quedé encantada y me animé a escribir este songfic con la canción de la Boda de Aventura

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _La leyenda Korra_ no me pertenecen, pero si a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia loquita que surgió de mi cabeza y bla bla bla…. Rockets

La canción tampoco me pertenece es de Aventura

**LA BODA**

Era un día precioso en las afueras de Ciudad República, en este momento se encontraban contrayendo nupcias una chica de piel tostada, cabello castaño que normalmente llevaba sujeto en tres coletas y ahora solo en dos con el resto suelto por su espalda, un vestido azul muy cerrado y hermoso con patrones bordados típicos de la tribu agua, y sus normalmente brillantes y cálidos ojos azules este día lucían tristes y apagados, llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban peligrosamente con escapar por sus mejillas; por otro lado el novio era el maestro fuego de piel pálida, cabello oscuro, ojos dorados que brillaban extasiados de felicidad al tener a la mujer que tanto amaba a una sola palabra de cumplir su felices para siempre, porque era la mujer que él quería, portaba como su trabajo lo requería, su uniforme de General.

El general Iroh se encontraba justo debajo del arco de la unión que se había establecido para esta ocasión especial, y frente a él se encontraba la persona que se encargaría de unirlo con la chica que completaba su vida, detrás de él los invitados que iban desde los reporteros y camarógrafos que no perdían detalle de la unión de la Avatar Korra y el próximo señor del Fuego Iroh II y la televisaban en vivo, gente del pueblo, los concejales, la Oficial Bei Fong, Asami y Bolín, la maestra Katara y sus hijos Kaya, Bumi, Tenzin y su amada Pema cargando a Rohan junto a sus chiquillos Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, la familia de Korra Senna y sus sobrinos Deska y Esna.

El padre de Korra se encontraba esperando ansiosamente la llegada de su hija, cuando de repente vislumbró a lo lejos un Sato-móvil, supo que era el momento de entregar a su hija, se acercó el vehículo y ayudó a bajar a la novia, se veía tan hermosa y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su pequeña niña con abultada pancita de fuera que presumía a los niños de la Tribu Agua del Sur que podía manejar los 3 elementos y que los asustaba correteándolos con su Fuego control, para después ser regañada por él mismo, causando que los ojos de la pequeña Avatar se llenaran de lágrimas e hiciera ese puchero característico en ella. Regresando al presente la abrazó demostrándole el cariño que solo un padre puede demostrar, y la tomó por el brazo para llevarla directo al arco de la unión.

Al llegar al lugar los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir la llegada de su Avatar, Tonraq la llevó hasta donde estaba Iroh, puso la mano de su hija sobre la del maestro fuego, en un símbolo tan viejo como la misma Tierra, en estos momentos a Korra se le vino a la mente el día que fue a l mundo de los espíritus cuando tomó el té en la tetera del Avatar Wan y conversó con el General Iroh observando como la pareja de espíritus sentada en la misma mesa que ella estaba celebrando su matrimonio, supuso que en estos momentos así se vería con Iroh II. La ceremonia inició y a su cabeza solo venían los recuerdos de aquel chico del que siempre estuvo y aún estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada, aquel que tanto la había maravillado jugando Pro-control, siendo maestro fuego, arriesgando su vida por ella, de novio con su amiga Asami, diciéndole que la amaba, y cuando un año atrás se habían despedido diciendo que lo que ambos tenían no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos,; en ese momento la persona que llevaba la ceremonia llamó la atención de la Avatar:

-Korra, ¿aceptas a Iroh II como esposo?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos, parpadeó un par de veces y aun se quedó callada, debía admitir que no estaba enamorada de Iroh, le tenía un gran cariño, pero nunca lo vio como a Mako, aunque el futuro Señor del Fuego, siempre se mostró amable, generoso y dispuesto a ayudar a la Avatar contra todo y todos, en este preciso momento no se podía echar para atrás en su compromiso. Iroh carraspeó la garganta para que hiciera la afirmación que el tanto esperaba

-Si- fue la respuesta que salió como un susurro de labios de la castaña, y en ese momento la lagrima que amenazaba con salir, se desbordó por la comisura de su ojo.

-¿Y tu Iroh aceptas como esposa a Korra?- prosiguió el padre

- Acepto- dijo el mencionado

-Entonces continuemos con esta boda, si alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o caye para siempre- sentenció aquel que estaba a cargo de la ceremonia.

-Yo me opongo- habló una voz que para todos era muy conocida desde la entrada del recinto, e inmediatamente los presentes se giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz para confirmar que efectivamente era Mako quien había hablado.- ¿Quién te ama más que yo?- habló dirigiéndose a la morena- si te casas te llevarás mi vida, dime por favor- con ojos suplicantes- que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla, Un momento- dijo dirigiéndose a quien estaba a cargo de la unión- no permita esto es absurdo es un error, ponga pausa a esta boda ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo- hizo una pausa para después continuar mirando directo a Iroh- y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar- obteniendo por parte del aludido una mirada de odio y un ceño fruncido- y el público voy a contar la historia de un gran amor- ahora mirando a Korra de nuevo- hace un año que rompimos como locos nos quisimos los dos compartimos un corazón- y en ese momento a la cabeza de Mako llegó el día en que la Avatar había terminado su relación con él, aquel día un año atrás en que ella había vencido a Vaatu, que finalmente ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que la relación no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos, aquel día que se despidieron con un beso y diciendo mutuamente que se amarían por siempre sellando su promesa de amo, r- mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme- parló volviendo al presente.

- Sáquenlo de aquí- gritó un muy colérico Iroh

-Shhh- lo calló Mako- no opines por favor, no hoy no renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo- en ese momento Korra recordó el día en que Mako despareció después de su despedida y su ruptura, ella pensó que se había ido porque no quería volver a verla porque no quería nada con ella, la había dejado olvidada y nadie sabía de él, también recordó el día en que inocentemente Bolín les había hecho la comparación con Romeo y Julieta a ella y a Mako por el hecho de que ambos se querían muchísimo, y ahora parecía que Mako tal como Romeo no se daría por vencido y eso la alegraba mucho, solo esperaba que esta historia no terminaran en tragedia como aquella.

Mako también pensaba en una conversación que tuvo con la ojiazul en la que cuando eran novios pensaba que el no era lo suficiente para estar con alguien tan importante como ella

_Flashback.._

_-Mako, cuantas veces debo repetírtelo, eso no importa tú me ayudas siempre y estas ahí para mí, cuando necesito con quien hablar y además formas parte del equipo avatar._

_-Lo sé. Linda pero, tú eres muy fuerte y muchas veces tengo miedo de no poder ayudarte, de protegerte._

_- Vamos chico listo, siempre estas cuando necesito tu ayuda y tú también me salvaste, además con tu nuevo trabajo en la policía tú también arriesgas tu vida al tratar con los malos, Mako- dijo atrayendo su mirada- tú también eres un héroe, eres mi héroe._

_Fin del flashback_

Y en ese momento si que era un héroe enfrentarse al futuro Señor del Fuego por amor, y aunque muriera en la misión, no saldría de ese lugar si no era junto a su linda Korra.

-Mi amor por dios recapacita- dijo sacando a la chica de su ensoñación, mirándola directamente a las orbes azules- que se mostraban llenas de curiosidad- recordemos nuestras vidas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, hicimos un pacto de palabra yo te amo y tú me amas, y aunque venga el fin del mundo ni la muerte nos separa.

La avatar recordó inmediatamente el día en que muy atrevidamente ella lo había besado cuando los había descubierto Bolín, o el día en que oficialmente ambos se dieron su primer beso diciéndole el primero que la amaba y que no la iba a dejar después de derrotar a Amón, dándole ella un te amo por repuesta.

Y entonces la castaña revivió en su mente aquellas noches en las que Mako se escabullía en el templo del aire a escondidas de los acólitos que vivían en este lugar y burlando a los guardias que como siempre escuchaban radionovelas, y en una ocasión causó un poco de ruido que logró despertar a la perro-oso-polar Naga provocando que esta ladrara, cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica, lo hizo justamente antes de que Tenzin y Pema despertaran, y mandaran a buscar algún sospechoso que anduviera merodeando el templo. Esa noche Mako se quedó a dormir con ella y era dormir literalmente, abrazados, y el cuidando sus sueños, en ese momento nada más pasaba aun no.

-Cómo olvidar aquel momento en el que por fin te tuve entre mis brazos culminando aquel amor que tú y yo nos tenemos- le dijo mirándola de nuevo.

_Flashback_

_Un día en que saliendo del entrenamiento de pro-control la Avatar se había lastimado el tobillo debido a una disco que el maestro tierra de ojos verdes le había arrojado como parte del entrenamiento, y por lo cual el maestro fuego se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa indicándole a Bolín que se adelantara al templo aire, aun sabiendo que la avatar podría curarse por sí sola quería llevarla al antiguo departamento que compartía con su hermano y en el cual tenía una linda sorpresa con ayuda de este , de la esposa del maestro Tenzin y las hijas de esta Ikki y Jinora, había comprado la comida que Bolín le había algún día comentado que era la favorita de la castaña, montó una mesa con un lindo mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, colocó una lámpara de aceite justo en el centro, todo la escena tenía un encanto especial que hacían que la chica quedara fascinada con el detalle que había tenido su novio con ella, en ese momento la avatar se giró para abrazar a su ojidorado y darle un tierno beso que se tornó en uno más salvaje lleno de hambre pero no precisamente de comer la cena en la mesa sino de él enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Mako, hasta que el estómago de la avatar dejó en claro que realmente si tenía hambre de alimento._

_-Korra- dijo separándose de ella- la cena se enfriará corazón, deja el postre para después._

_Obteniendo una sonora carcajada por parte de la sureña- Si lo había olvidado- rascándose la nuca sonrojada._

_Terminaron de cenar y la avatar se asomó por la ventana, Mako caminó hasta ella para abrazarla por la espalda._

_-Mako- llamó su atención la chica después de un rato de silencio- Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?_

_-Lo sé- afirmó el chico- pero no más que yo._

_-Claro que si- rebatió la avatar._

_- Por supuesto que no, yo te amo más- dijo el maestro fuego a punto de enojarse ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella lo amaba más a el._

_- Si es cierto demuéstralo- pidió la ojiazul tratando de evitar la pelea que se avecinaba y haciendo algo por remediarlo._

_En ese momento la tomó delicadamente por las mejillas besándolas, besó su frente, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios y en este proceso la sureña sentía que su corazón y las mariposas de su estómago habían hecho un acuerdo parta bailar juntos la macarena , hasta llegar a sus labios, sintiendo un pitido en sus oídos, el beso empezó lento tierno apenas si sentía el roce de sus labios hasta que ella como siempre se desesperó, intensifico el beso y levanto los brazos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido a sus costados, a la nuca de Mako, donde acarició el cabello de este, siguieron así por un rato hasta que la boca del maestro fuego bajó a su mandíbula siguiendo un camino de besos hasta su cuello subiendo a su lóbulo mordiéndolo traviesamente arrancando un gemido por parte de la chica quien en este momento a pesar de no poder verse podría jurar que su cara tenía todas las tonalidades del rojo, las manos ansiosas de Mako fueron al borde de la playera de ella, subiéndola para acariciar su abdomen, subiéndola hasta sacarla por su cabeza_ _obteniendo un bufido de parte de la fémina:_

_-No tan rápido chico listo- dijo ella sus manos atrevidas y nerviosas fueron a los botones del chico desabrochándolos y por momentos atorándose obteniendo ayuda de él, cuando esta quedó en el suelo ella repasó los músculos de su espalda formando círculos invisibles en ella pasando por su pecho, mientras el chico seguía en la sesión de besos en su clavícula, su hombro repasando incluso con sus dientes, dando pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de ella tirando hacia abajo y dándole espacio para que lo retirara por completo para después quitarse el mismo el suyo, después llegaron hasta el sofá donde él se sentó y ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, y ella solo gemía entregándose a la sensación que provocaba el maestro fuego en ella, las manos de él volaron hasta los vendajes de su chica, desatándolos y maravillándose por la vista que tenía frente a él, comenzó a darle especial atención a la nueva zona de la cual había quedado prendado, provocando pequeños grititos por parte de la chica que empezó a mover sus caderas para rozar la zona pélvica de Mako que ahora tenía un gran tamaño a causa de la situación. Minutos después las únicas prendas que tenían terminaron en el suelo, y poco a poco con ayuda del ojidorado bajó las caderas hasta que ambos se unieron en un acto tan viejo desde el origen del mundo, la habitación se inundó de gemidos, gritos, y gruñidos, culminando el amor que ambos se profesaban que Mako de verdad la amaba, para después quedar rendidos acostados abrazados en el sofá._

_Fin del flashback_

-Mi amor de verdad que yo no quise abandonarte- dijo Mako regresando al presente- mi viaje fue muy necesario la Jefa Bei Fong me mandó de encubierto a la Tribu Agua del norte, te mandé una carta pero veo que no la recibiste, si lo hubieras hecho nos habríamos ahorrado todo este sufrimiento - Korra desconocía la existencia de esa carta y con la cual hubiera curado la herida de su corazón.- Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa y ¿así te atreves a compararte conmigo?- preguntó al General- ¿Quién te dio el título de una mujer ajena?, al cesar lo del Cesar ¿dime quién? maldita sea, yo conozco sus defectos- como que tuviera un apetito grande, que fuera orgullosa, que fuera la mejor maestra, que lo hiciera enfadar hasta sacarlo de sus casillas y al mismo tiempo perder la cabeza de amor- sus más íntimos secretos- como que cuando era pequeña nunca tuvo un verdadero amigo buscando consuelo en su única amiga Naga- te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar- esperó que Iroh dijera algo pero no lo hizo- ¿Qué pasa no dices nada?, tu nunca la harás feliz, tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mí- volteó a ver a Korra quien no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó a la dama que vestía de novia ¿Por qué sabes que digo la verdad?, única verdad que tú conoces, la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan, y se sientan a presenciar este teatro dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso, ¡levanta la cabeza, mírame cuando te hablo!- le ordenó a la chica que yacía de rodillas llorando cubriendo con sus manos su rostro- yo que te vi reír y te vi llorar, yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de tu vida, ¿así me pagas?.

En ese momento Mako empezó a sentir que tiraban de él, que movían su hombro muy fuerte sacudiéndolo- Korra, no Korra, ¡Korra!

-Mako- dijo una voz- ¡Mako despierta!- grito asustada esa voz que el reconocía.

En ese momento el mencionado despertó sobresaltado sentándose en la cama que compartía con su adorada esposa, bañado en sudor, y respirando agitadamente como pudo contestó: -¡Fue un sueño!

-Mako, me asustaste gritabas mi nombre y te quejabas, así que decidí despertarte.- dijo una aliviada ojiazul

-Tuve una pesadilla, mi amor, pero fue solo eso.- contestó más calmado-.

-Bueno ahora cuéntamela chico listo, pero antes ¿puedes ir a ver a nuestra pequeña Kyoshi?, lleva rato llorando seguro tiene hambre – pidió Korra

-Está bien cariño,- dijo levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa, gustoso de que todo aquello de la boda de su esposa y Iroh solo hubiera sido un sueño, aunque todo lo demás le daba gusto admitirlo de verdad había pasado.


End file.
